


For the love of Bikes

by Tukma



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Motorcycles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tukma/pseuds/Tukma
Summary: A mystery woman on a series of bikes catches the attention of Agent Danvers, and with a little super push in the right direction the two people Kara loves most find out they are perfect for each other.





	For the love of Bikes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first AgentCorp piece, I have done it because the vote was very close on my other fic and super-corp won, I didn't want to disappoint so I wrote a little AgentCorp story.
> 
> I hope that it doesn't disappoint,

For the love of bikes

The first few times that Alex spotted the woman on the bike she didn’t take that much notice, of course the bikes caught her eyes, there was the vintage Harley, the sound was exquisite and the bike had been perfectly maintained and it was striking. The polished chrome and the green tank, gave it a classic look and Alex appreciated the bike as the woman was stopped at a light, Alex had watched as she took off when the lights changed. The second bike was also a vintage, it was a Triumph Bonneville, and this time Alex noted that the driver was a woman, clad in leather with raven hair sticking out of the helmet. The third time the woman was on a sports bike a royal Enfield if Alex wasn’t mistaken. The position for riding had the woman leant forward and Alex noticed a tattoo peeking out from under the jacket where some creamy alabaster skin was showing, her eyes drawn to the woman’s lower back she also saw the pride flag at the bottom of the jacket and she smiled.

Alex was still smiling when Kara caught up with her, “Hey Alex, sorry I am late there was a little emergency and oh, wait you have that goofy look on your face, have you met someone?” Alex looked at her sister and smiled again giving her a hug. “Well not exactly no, but I have seen this woman around on a bike the last few Saturdays and well she has different ones they are all amazing, she must have an amazing collection.” Kara smiled and shook her head, she was hoping that Alex would find someone, she had thrown herself into work and although she had been on a few dates since the wedding and Sara she hadn’t really shown that much interest, and now when Kara through she had found someone it was all about the bikes. “Well maybe next time you see her you will have an opportunity to talk to her”

Kara and Alex went to Noonan’s for brunch, Alex couldn’t stop her mind wandering to the woman on the bike, she wasn’t sure why, after all there was not much to dwell on, the bikes were nice and she clearly had a good figure and that Tattoo Alex would like to know what that said. Kara noticed that Alex kept drifting off and asked about what she was thinking about, Alex blushed and explained that she was intrigued by the woman on the bike, she mentioned the Tattoo and the pride flag and the raven hair. Kara sat back for a moment, “and you have seen her on a Saturday in the same location for the last three weeks, well maybe next week you can take the Ducati out and see if you can track her down.” Alex laughed, although it was a thought that crossed her mind she realised that was all together way to much like stalking the woman and well that wouldn’t exactly be a good way to meet someone.

Alex however did take her bike to Noonan’s the next Saturday for brunch with Kara and when she received the text that Kara had an emergency and wouldn’t be able to make it turned around her bike and started to head home. When she pulled up at the traffic lights Alex thought that as it was a nice day maybe she should head out for a ride. The decision was made when pulling up next to her was the woman, this time on a Ducati. Alex smiled and looked over, nodding at her; the woman nodded and looked back at the road. Alex drove after her, heading out of the city, she followed as they weaved around cars and down open stretches of road, the woman clearly knew how to handle the bike, Alex wasn’t even upset about the disregard for the speed limit. They headed off faster and Alex found the chase thrilling she was having so much fun chasing the raven haired woman along the open road.

The woman slowed and started to pull into a rest stop, she pulled up but hadn’t turned off the bike, and she was sitting up, stretching. Alex pulled up and turned off her bike taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair running her hand trough. She turned to the other woman and smiled, she was about to introduce herself when the woman leaned forward and took off. Alex watched after her and felt deflated, clearly the woman had no interest in her and she chastised herself for being so foolish, riding off after the woman and following her to the rest stop clearly had upset her and maybe Alex has scared her off without ever getting the chance to know who she was. Alex sat at the rest stop for an hour when Kara turned up, “hey Alex I was worried about you, you haven’t answered your phone” Alex just looked at her and gave a small shrug, “sorry I didn’t realise I was riding with the woman and when we got here I took of my helmet and she took off.” Kara could see the hurt in Alex’s face and gave her a hug, pulling her in close, “Alex you are fantastic and amazing and beautiful and if she can’t see that I am not sure I want her with my sister”

Alex spoke for a while about the latest bike and the woman that drove it, how they had raced out of the city and the woman was a skilled rider and so care free, she was fun to ride with and Alex could see that becoming a regular action, since Maggie there has been no one to ride with and she had only been using the bike as transport, for the first time since Maggie riding had been fun, Alex looked crest fallen and then looked at Kara, she had a Ducati, this time, Kara looked at Alex, “what other bikes did she have?” Alex went through the different bikes and Kara had recognition, she knew who the mystery woman was and she smiled. “Well how about you drive back and I will meet you later for Pizza and potstickers.” Alex smiled and nodded, then watched supergirl fly away.

Kara landed at the penthouse and changed into her normal clothes, she buzzed up to Lena apartment. She knocked on the door and waited, Lena opened up the door and gave Kara a bright smile, “Kara what a pleasant surprise I wasn’t expecting you today” Lena opened the door and waved Kara in, following behind c after closing the door. “Is there something wrong Kara? You appear to be worried and well I can see that crinkle.” Kara took a seat and looked at Lena fiddling with her glasses and looking at her intently. “Did you enjoy your ride today Lena?” Lena looked around awkwardly for a moment and eventually she nodded,” yes I had a nice ride, how did you know that I have been out today?” Kara stood up and started to pace.

“Lena, um well, you’re my best friend and I love you, um and I know that this is none of my business but well, Alex is my sister and you really hurt her feelings today and I don’t know why, you didn’t stick around, but she was enjoying riding with you and it’s the first time that she has well, since Maggie and I don’t understand, I thought you and Alex got on now, and what could be the harm in well riding together?” Lena looked at Kara and thought back, she had seen the woman on the bike pull up, and watched as she matched her, bobbing and weaving, kept up with her even though the bike wasn’t as powerful, she had felt care free and it was so much fun, she had been nervous pulling over, discovering Lena Luthor under a helmet would probably have meant there would be no more rides but she thought she would chance it. When Alex had taken off her helmet Lena had panicked, she knew that Alex was not her biggest fan and although things were easier she was sure that she didn’t think of her in any other way than as Kara’s friend. “I didn’t know it was Alex, Kara and I just couldn’t cope with the disappointment in her eyes when she saw it was me”

Kara looked at Lena, “why would she be disappointed Lena, your her friend, and you share an interest and you actually have a lot in common, she had been talking about the mystery woman on the bikes for weeks.” Lena’s heart jumped a little, she had always found Alex attractive and had wished that they got off to a better start, but she never expected for them to ever be more than acquaintances. Maybe friends at best, but the thought that there could be anything more was ludicrous she was a Luthor and well Alex would never be able to see past that. Hearing Lena’s hear jump a little Kara smiled, “do you like Alex, Lena, and like do you like her like her?” Lena’s heart rate increased and she blushed lightly. “She is your sister Kara, and you’re my best friend I would never want to do anything to jeopardise that, you are too important to me.” It wasn’t an admission but Kara felt like it was, and smiled hugging Lena close to her for a moment. “I’m not going anywhere Lena, give Alex a chance, next time takes the helmet off ok”

It was a few weeks later, there had been several meetings and Lena had taken more time to notice Alex, she was sweet, and funny under the tough exterior much like Lena herself, they talked science and scotch, Lena found that Alex was indeed very good company. Alex had started to wonder if Kara was arranging the evenings on purpose, but didn’t know why, she liked Lena but Kara seemed to be putting them together more often lately. Lena had relaxed more and Alex could see so much more to her, she was smart and funny passionate but also had a silly side that she was not expecting joining in with the Danvers sisters pillow fight and laughing. Alex couldn’t help but think that Lena’s laugh was one of the most amazing things she ever heard and tried harder to illicit them from her lips, which was another thing that Alex was paying more attention too. Alex sighed, that’s all she needed a crush on her sisters straight best friend. Alex excused her and headed out to the balcony, she was looking out over the city, it was going to be a nice day tomorrow maybe she could take the bike out for a ride.

Kara popped out to check on her sister, “hey Alex is everything ok?” Alex smiled, and gave her sister a hug. “Just getting some air Kara, is the food here?” Kara smiled back and wondered if she had been trying too hard to push the women together, she had the feeling that they liked each other and well she wanted nothing more that her sister and her best friend to be happy, and if that was with each other, well then that would be just fine with her. “I think that Lena is just about to get the door so yup” Kara smiled and vanished back into the apartment heading straight for the food making grabby hands at the potstickers that Lena was holding. Lena smiled and handed over the box, she knew better than to keep food away from Kara. Alex rejoined them as Lena and Kara sat on the couch with piles of food on the table, she sat on the floor resting her back against the couch and picked up a slice. “I think I may go for a ride tomorrow Kara, so maybe we can do brunch Sunday instead”

Kara looked over at Lena and gave her a smile. “What kind of bike do you have Alex?” Alex almost choked on her Pizza she had not expected Lena to ask about her baby after all Lena was mostly driven everywhere by a car service she wasn’t even sure if the CEO could drive let alone ride. “What would you know about bikes Luthor, Alex teased, I mean you might break a nail” Lena gave Alex a shove “you would be surprised by what I know about bikes Agent, maybe you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” Alex smiled at the playful nudge and her heart fluttered when she felt the woman’s had brush against the exposed skin on her shoulder. “My baby is a Ducati Lena I always wanted one and now I have one” Lena smiled, and looked at her for a moment, “that’s a nice machine, I have always liked vintage bikes and cars but the Ducati does have some power behind it” the conversation about bikes went on for some time and Kara found herself getting bored maybe this was not such a good idea after all.

The evening drew to a close and Lena left first, after she went Kara and Alex cleaned up together. “Alex, do you like Lena?” Alex stopped picking up containers and looked at Kara, “yes Kara, I like Lena, I told you ages ago that I had realised that she was not what I thought and that she was a good person, why?” Kara walked over to her sister and pulled her down on to the couch, she smiled at her for a moment and collected her words. “That’s not what I meant Alex; I mean do you like her? I could hear your heart rate increase when she touched you and when you were talking, and well I was wondering if you liked her maybe more than well as a friend.” Alex blushed lightly and then looked at Kara, “we have discussed this Kara, just because you can hear it doesn’t mean that you should comment on it, Lena is amazing ok, you were right about her, she is funny and intelligent, and soft and caring and sweet and a good person, she is fun to be around and I can see why she is your best friend, don’t worry I know that she is straight and I wouldn’t do anything to upset her or come between you ok”

Kara’s mouth dropped open for a moment as she looked at Alex, then she stated to laugh. “What was it that you didn’t have Alex, that radar thing? You know the one where you can tell if people are gay or not. Oh shoot what’s it called again, well you defiantly don’t have it whatever it is. Lena is Gay Alex, I thought you knew that?” Alex listened to her sister and couldn’t help but chuckle then she stopped laughing, Lena was Gay, how did she not know this, after all they have spent a lot of time together especially lately, and then the penny dropped, Kara was setting her up with Lena. “Kara it’s called GayDar and no I don’t have it, and you shouldn’t be trying to set me up with your best friend just because she is gay” Alex was a little annoyed but could see that her sister just wanted her to be happy. 2I mean how was I supposed to know the woman is flawless, she is always dressed so well, and her makeup and hair is always perfect there is nothing about her that says lesbian, she is beautiful” Kara started to laugh at Alex, “stereotype much Alex, the fact that she dates woman is a thing that says she is a lesbian Alex, and you think she is beautiful?” Alex smiled and covered her mouth with her hand, “come on Kara I have eyes, she is breathtaking, and funny and so intelligent and she knows a lot about bikes, but then she is an engineer and oh, I really do like Lena” Kara squealed and clapped her hands before grabbing Alex for a hug.

The next morning Alex headed out and as she pulled out of the garage she saw her, back on the Enfield sitting across from Alex apartment, she revved twice and nodded to Alex pulling away from the sidewalk and into traffic. Alex could see the flash of the Tattoo again and wondered what the woman was playing at, but decided that even if she wasn’t interested in her it would make the ride more fun so she pulled out and joined the woman at the lights. They headed off going through the city until they reached the open road. Opening up the throttle as soon as they hit the clear road they raced, taking corners at speed Alex watched as the woman leaned into the corners getting so low to the ground. Watching the way she handled the bike was intoxicating to Alex and she stayed behind for a while. Realising where they were Alex overtook and motioned for the other woman to follow.

Alex turned off and headed off at speed the other woman close on her tail until they reached the cove, they had been riding a while and the cove was a great place to unwind and relax a little, she was hoping that the woman would stay this time and not run off, as much as she was excited by this woman her thoughts drifted to Lena and she thought that maybe this would be a nice place to bring her one day. Alex slowed as she reached her destination and turned off the bike. She swung her leg over and stood taking off her helmet and leaned back on the bike waiting to see what the other woman would do. She pulled up next to Alex, who couldn’t help but try to catch a glimpse of the tattoo, still not quite able to make it out. The woman had kicked out the stand and turned off the engine; Alex let out a shaky breath and smiled tentatively. Sitting back on the bike the other woman started to remove the helmet and the raven hair cascaded around her as she shook her head. Alex watched and let out a gasp when she saw none other than Lena Luthor looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“L-Lena, Um ok wow I um, I didn’t know that you, um well that you had a bike and um you can really ride too, um why did you leave last time?” Alex was flustered Lena was stunning in her leathers, she was always beautiful but this well this was something extra. Lena laughed at Alex as she stuttered out her response. “I see that adorable flustered rambling is a Danvers trait, I didn’t know it was you until you removed your helmet and well I didn’t want to ruin it by being well me” Alex looked at her for a moment and tilted her head “why would that ruin it?” Lena’s eyes flashed with sadness for a moment, “well Alex I know that you didn’t like Kara hanging around with a Luthor and that you didn’t really trust me so I thought that it was best to well hide it was me, but after the last few weeks I thought that maybe you would be ok with it?” Alex looked ashamed of herself for a moment and then spoke “Lena that was a long time ago, and yes I was nervous but who wouldn’t be, your kind of intimidating and well there was your family, but you are amazing Lena, you saved the city, helped stop reign, put your mother in prison, you are a good person Lena and I am sorry if I made you ever feel that wasn’t enough, that you were not enough”

Lena couldn’t believe what she was hearing and she felt overwhelmed, a tear started to work its way down her cheek, no one had every believed in her, well not before Kara and now Alex. Seeing the tear Alex stepped forward and cupped Lena’s face brushing away the tear with her thumb, looking into her eyes “Lena you are an beautiful, intelligent, passionate woman and I am so honoured to know you” no sooner than Alex had finished speaking Lena leaned forward pressing her lips to Alex’s. Alex initial shock wore off quickly and she kissed Lena back passionately as she wound her hands into her hair. Lena closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of Alex’s lips on hers; smiling and granting access the moment Alex’s tongue requested it. When the kiss broke Alex placed her forehead on Lena’s smiling the goofy smile she normally only has around Kara, she opened her eyes to see that Lena was smiling wide too. Both women were breathing a little heavier, Alex was the first to speak “so you like bikes, science, engineering scotch and you have a tattoo, you are too good to be real Luthor” Lena Laughed and sat back, “I thought I saw you looking” smirking she turned and flashed Alex the tattoo, smiling wider when she saw Alex’s pupils dilate. “See something you like agent?” Alex responded by pulling Lena flush to her body and kissing her again.

“the way you kiss Luthor I am not sure purity should be what is written there, you are a temptress in Prada” Lena raised her eyebrow and smirked at Alex, “it seems as though you are tempted, but I am sure that Prada don’t make bike leathers, how about we head back?” Alex smiled and nodded heading back to the city and to Alex’s apartment. 

Kara had been out flying and decided to check in with Alex, flying through the window she landed in the living room and called out as she walked into the bedroom. Kara screamed and turned around, Alex screamed and covered herself over, Lena laughed, “well that’s one way to tell her about us, and for her to tell me about her other job” Lena smirked and raised a eyebrow as she saw both Danvers sisters jaws drop, “oh come on, glasses and a pony tail, I am a genius guys”


End file.
